vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kangaskhan
|-|Kangaskhan= |-|Mega Kangaskhan= Summary Kangaskhan, the Parent Pokemon, is a Normal-Type Pokemon introduced in the first generation. It is a purely female Pokemon without any evolutions. It carries its offspring in its pouch at all times, and is the only Pokemon who most of its information has a lot to have a lot to do with being a mother, aside from Marowak (and unlike Marowak, the mother lives). If anyone touches its child, it will attack the assaulter in an outrage. This parent-child relationship comes into completion with its Mega Form, where its child comes out of the pouch to fight, though the mother becomes worried about its future, as the child gains violent tendencies. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Kangaskhan Origin: Pokémon Gender: Female Age: Varies Classification: Parent Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Berserk Mode, Non-Physical Interaction via Scrappy, Rage Power, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Sound Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Status Effect Inducement (Flinching and Confusion), Durability Negation, Immunity (Within reason) to Soul Manipulation, Ectoplasm Manipulation and Flinching, Power Nullification, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Via powerscaling to incredibly powerful non-evolving Pokémon like Snorlax), Can ignore durability with Endeavor. | Large Mountain level (Is a Mega Pokemon. Should be superior to Thick Club Marowak). Can ignore durability with Endeavor. Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with and react to Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: Very high (To protect its child, even when beaten to a pulp, it'll continue fighting strong) Range: Extended melee range due to size Standard Equipment: Kangaskhanite. Bitter Berry, which cures confusion. Intelligence: High in battle. Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Fighting-type moves. Will do anything to protect its child. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Early Bird:' Kangaskhan will wake up earlier than expected if put to sleep. *'Scrappy:' Kangaskhan can hit intangibles and non-corporeals with no problem. *'Inner Focus:' Kangaskan can't be made to flinch. *'Parental Bond:' Upon Mega Evolution, the child experiences temporary growth and fights side by side with its mother, attacking right after the mother at half damage. However, the effects don't get halved, so if one attack boosts its attack or has a 50% chance of paralysis, the second attack does the same. Moves Level Up *'Comet Punch:' The move Kangaskhan is most adept at. Kangaskhan hits the opponent with a flurry of punches many times. *'Leer:' Kangaskhan glares at the opponent menacingly, lowering defense. *'Fake Out:' At the beginning of the match, Kangaskhan lashes out quickly at the opponent and forces a flinch, basically guaranteeing a free hit. *'Tail Whip:' Kangaskhan shakes its tail endearingly at the opponent, lowering defense. *'Bite:' Kangaskhan sinks its teeth into the opponent, and has a chance to make the opponent flinch. *'Double Hit:' Kangaskhan smacks the opponent in succession. Twice. *'Rage:' Kangaskhan hits the opponent with its rage, and the opponent striking back raises its attack. *'Mega Punch:' Kangaskhan hits the opponent with an extremely powerful punch. *'Chip Away:' Kangaskhan hits the opponent, ignoring any changes in defense or evasion. *'Dizzy Punch:' Kangaskhan punches the opponent, and it has a chance to make them confused. *'Crunch:' Kangaskhan bites into the opponent, having a chance to lower their defense. *'Endure:' Kangaskhan braces itself, and the next move that hits it will not defeat it. *'Outrage:' Kangaskhan goes on a draconic outrage, wrecking everything in its path with extreme power. Once this concludes however, it gets confused from fatigue. *'Sucker Punch:' Kanghaskhan whacks the opponent before the opponent plans to attack, guaranteeing the first hit. *'Reversal:' Kangaskhan hits the opponent, doing more damage the lower health it's at. Breeding *'Circle Throw:' Kangaskhan throws the opponent as far as it can, ending the battle in the wild. *'Counter:' Kangaskhan takes a physical attack, and does double damage back. *'Crush Claw:' Kangaskhan tears into the opponent, with a 50% chance to lower defense. *'Diable:' Kangaskhan nullifies the last move used by the opponent. *'Double-Edge:' Kangaskhan uses a life-risking tackle, hitting the opponent with massive damage, but does recoil damage back. *'Endeavor:' Kangaskhan hits the opponent, lowering their health down to its own. *'Focus Energy:' Kangaskhan takes a deep breath and focuses, raising its critical hit ratio. *'Focus Punch:' Kangaskhan charges up and hits the opponent--hard--so long as it's not interrupted. *'Foresight:' Kangaskhan neutralizes the foe's evasiveness. *'Hammer Arm:' Kangaskhan slams its fits downwards at the opponent. However, it lowers Kangaskhan's speed. *'Stomp:' Kangaskhan stomps the opponent, and the opponent has a chance to flinch. *'Trump Card:' Kangaskhan does a move that increases in power with the decrease in Kangaskhan's ability to use the move. *'Uproar:' Kangaskhan causes an uproar, which makes it so no one can go to sleep, along with dealing damage continuously. Key: Kangaskhan | Mega Kangaskhan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Mammals Category:Nintendo Category:Animals Category:Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Fear Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Sound Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duos Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users